


Heading to the hide out.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: The Long Game [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer goes and talks to Dan before he goes and picks up Chloe and Trixie as they head to the hideout.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Long Game [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Heading to the hide out.

Lucifer arrived at the police station and all eyes were on him as he walked towards holding were they had put Dan for the time being. “He’s in there?” He asked coldly he was trying to keep his temper in check.

The officer paled but nodded his head. “The chief said you could have anything you wanted since all you are doing is talking to him, sir.”

“Good,” Lucifer said simply. “He will pay for his crimes until the end of time.”

The officer nodded his head slightly. “Yes sir also that rhymed.”

Lucifer chuckled softly as the officer opened the door for him as he walked in and sat down facing Dan. He didn’t speak until he was totally alone in the room with him. “You know you’re never going to see Trixie again because of what you did.”

Dan didn’t look at Lucifer. “She will see my side when she is older.”

“You’re not getting what I mean Daniel. You’re never going to see Trixie again. Because I can make sure of that.” Lucifer said simply.

Dan finally looked up at Lucifer and glared at him. “She is my daughter.”

“No, she is Chloe’s daughter if I have my way you will be nothing to her,” Lucifer said truthfully. “But only time will tell on that front.” He stood slowly as he leaned forward slightly as he had his devilish grin on his face. “Do you want to know who I really am?” He asked as he walked around the table to stand beside him.

“You’re a monster who has bewitched my wife and daughter,” Dan said with a growl “And soon enough they will let me out to drag you back in my place.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “You mean ex-wife.” He leaned down and whispered into his ear low to where the cameras may or may not pick it up. “I am the devil himself, Daniel.” He said with a smirk as Dan looked up at him. He stared right at Dan as he let himself shit his face as he saw that pee his pants scared on his face. Lucifer stood as he moved away from Dan his face shifted back to normal as the door opened as the officers stood there.

“YOUR’E THE DEVIL!” Dan yelled at him.

The officer’s closet to the door looked at Lucifer. “What did you say, sir?”

Lucifer smiled. “I told him the truth about who I really am.” He looked at Dan again. “Oh and Daniel one more thing as you keep on yelling I’m the devil.” He couldn’t help the smirk as he spoke. “Its good to be king.” He turned as he heard Dan trashing trying to get out of the cuffs. He just kept on walking as he left the police station as he got into the car and drove towards Chloe’s home.

Once they were home Chloe had a long talk with her daughter about where the whole fight started. But leaving out the fact that Lucifer is really the devil. Though the whole tattoo on her neck as a result of one of the siblings doing it while they were asleep. Not from him biting her their over and over again.

“I’m never going to see him again am I mom?” Trixie asked as they sat on the couch.

Chloe blinked slightly. “Your father?”

Trixie nodded her head.

“Just not right now. There is a lot of things wrong with him right now and he needs to get his head on straight and face head-on what he’s done. Not only to you but to the entire police department and Lucifer as well too.” Chloe said with a soft smile. “When I think he’s mentally stable me and you can have this talk about if you want to see him again or not.” She grunted when she found her daughter in her lap. “But we should pack some things as we are going to stay with Lucifer for a while. Its the police chief’s idea to keep you and me safe okay?”

Trixie quietly nodded her head as she got up and started to walk to her room. “Do I need to take my homework with me, mom?”

Chloe laughed softly. “Yes. But while we are away I do want you to try and work on it okay?”

Trixie nodded as she took her backpack into her room.

Chloe sighed softly as she went to pack for her self as well too.

A couple of hours later Lucifer knocked on the door after reminding himself he had to go get things for himself and borrow someone else’s car.

Trixie opened the door and smiled brightly up at Lucifer before she wrapped her arms around his legs and hugged tightly. “Mom said you were alright just you were going to talk to dad.”

Lucifer patted her on her head. “Go grab your things I do need to speak briefly to your mother and we will all go meet one of my brother’s.”

Trixie smiled as she turned and ran past her mom’s room. “Mom, Uncle Lucifer is here.” She said before she went into her own room.

Lucifer’s left eyebrow twitched as Chloe came out of her room. “Uncle Lucifer?”  
Chloe smiled softly at him. “Yeah, she wanted something else to call you besides Lucifer. So I told her she should try them out. And pick one you both seemed to like and agree on.” She guided him over to the couch. “You saw Dan I take it?”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Even before I showed him the truth. He seemed to finally snap Chloe. To tell you the truth it just got worse with me telling him the truth. And tell him if I had my way neither you nor Trixie would ever see him again.” He said simply. “But I know I can’t make either one of you see him or not.” He reached out and took her hand in his. “And on the other matter on your mind right now we have something else to deal with before we can bring it up again.” He smirked softly as he turned his head as he looked at Trixie dragging out three bags and her backpack as well too. “I think you should be upgraded in names hmm don’t you little human?” He asked smiling at her.

Trixie looked up as her mom was smirking at her. “What’s that?”

Lucifer smiled softly. “Petit singe.” He said after thinking it about it for a while.

Trixie and Chloe looked at him funny.

Lucifer laughed softly. “It means little monkey though I could call you little packrat instead?”

Trixie scrunched up her nose as her mom cracked up laughing. “Mom?”

Chloe laughed softly. “Sorry, it’s funny.” She said as she stood up and kissed Lucifer on his forehead. “We should hit the road yes?”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Yes, my brother Crowley will be waiting for us. And most likely his ‘husband’ as well too.” He air quoted the word husband. “Sorry, we tend to call my other brother Aziraphale his husband. As they act like they are married a lot of times.” He said with a chuckle.

Chloe shook her head slightly. “I packed light so I will grab my things.” She stood and walked out of the room.

Lucifer helped and by help did it himself took Trixie’s bags and put them in the car and made sure she got in too.

“Where are we going, Uncle?” Trixie asked him.

“One of my houses your father doesn’t know about. And once we are all safe I have to get this car back to Linda. And get my baby away from my brother Amendiael.” Lucifer said truthfully.

It wasn’t long until Chloe came out with two bags and loaded them herself. She walked past Lucifer and ran a hand down his chest slowly before she got into the car and waited on him.  
Lucifer made sure the house was locked up before he got into the car and started to drive.

Chloe stared out the window as they drove along. “We are really going out here Lucifer.” She asked a little worried.

Lucifer reached out and patted Chloe’s leg. “The house is under Crowley’s name. And the only ones besides my siblings who know about Crowley is you, Trixie, and Adam.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Sounds like you like if not love both of those brothers.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “Crowley is a great drinking buddy even if he is more snake-like then all my brothers and sisters.” He said it like that as he saw that Trixie was leaning in and listening to them talk. “And his ‘husband’ my brother Aziraphale loves noshing or well-eating food and drinking tea never coffee or last I spoke to him.”

Trixie smiled softly. “They sound fun.”

Chloe smirked softly. “They are both your brother’s same mother and father. And yet you all call them husband’s?”

Lucifer sighed softly. “Yeah its how those two have been since the dawn of time when Adam and Eve still lived in the garden its how they both always were. Besides Crowley never really fall he just decided to take a walk out of Silver City as he got bored.” He smiled softly. “Our mother always called me and Crowley the bad boys.” He winked at Chloe.

Chloe smiled softly. “I bet if Aziraphale isn’t a good boy like I think he is. You would be the three bad brit’s?”

“That sounds like a rock band mom,” Trixie said smiling. “With Uncle Lucifer the lead singer.”

Lucifer cracked up laughing as he turned off the road as they passed a rather old black looking car. “That’s Crowley’s pride and joy a 1926 Bentley he’s had for a very long time and was a gift from me.” He parked the car as he got out as he looked over at Chloe who mouthed the word new. Lucifer nodded his head slightly to say yes. “CROWLEY! You better not be drinking up all the wine that’s in this house?”

A redhead with steampunk looking glasses that are totally blacked out peaked out the door before he grinned brightly. “Good to see you, sir.”

Lucifer stood there tapping his foot. “Crowley?”

Crowley grunted slightly. “Just a couple of cases while we waited.”

A white blonde-haired man whose hair was cut short was grinning at them brightly. “Gabriel told us you needed this with food. I only nibbled on some scones I made and brought with us.”

Lucifer sighed softly. “I should know you would drink so much Crowley and you do have a sweet tooth Aziraphale.” He shook his head slightly. “Well, you can give me the keys and be on your way back to England still your stomping grounds?”

Aziraphale grinned brightly. “Many lovely places to eat and for Crowley to drink as well too.”

Crowley came out shortly and handed Lucifer the keys. “Here you go, boss.”

Lucifer smirked softly as he reached into his pocket and handed him a check. “Your payment to share. And happy drinking and eating my dear brothers.” He said as they were finally joined outside by Aziraphale.

Crowley and Aziraphale grinned at him looking at each other happily. “Thank you, baby brother.” They said together. “Our other brothers and sisters still call us husbands don’t they?”

Chloe snickered softly.

Trixie giggled.

Lucifer smirked softly. “Yes.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley annoyed. “Your fault.” He said sternly.

Crowley tilted his glasses to wink at Chloe with his snake-like eyes before he pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Shut up.” He grumbled before he took his arm and pulled him after him towards the car.

Chloe looked over at Lucifer confused.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “The master bedroom is mine and you both have your pick of rooms.” He went and unloaded the trunk and he turned when he looked at Chloe who came back and joined him. “If you want you can share my room. But I will not force you into it or the other thing either. Too much has gone on since it started.” He tilted her chin up as he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. “I love you.” He stepped back as he started to take everyone’s bags into the house.

Trixie followed along behind him.

Chloe sat on the tailgate with her fingers on her lips with a soft smile appearing on her lips.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley as they both stood on a nearby hill looking down onto the house. “You didn’t tell him about the spark that’s growing.”

Crowley hissed slightly with his forked tongue. “It will be fun knowing he is squirming like a little snake for once instead of me being the snake.” He chuckled softly. “Time to go back Hale.”

Aziraphale sighed softly as he got into the car with Crowley. “Back to England we go.”

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Besides me can you all figure out what Crowley meant about the spark growing hmm?


End file.
